Negative bloodlines
The negative bloodlines/rebirths or backwards game is a secret game mode in Infinity Blade I and Infinity Blade II. ''Infinity Blade I'' To reach the negative bloodlines, you must be killed by the Dark Knight in the tutorial (in other words, restart bloodline 1 where there is a tutorial). In order to do this, you must tap the block icon quickly after the prompt, without holding it. This will cause Siris to release his block and be hit by the Dark Knight. Doing this enough times will deplete Siris' HP. Do not make a successful block as doing so may force you to hit the Dark Knight, causing the God King to interrupt the battle and kill Siris himself. After being defeated by the Dark Knight, you may Restart the Castle or Restart the Battle. Selecting Restart the Castle will take you to the scene in which Siris looks over the cliff, but the game will ask you to start Bloodline -1. Once this is completed, you will automatically have the Dark Mech set equipped. The Dark Mech set is one of the best armor sets in the game, granting you a superior attack strength and lots of Dark elemental attack. You cannot remove the Dark Mech set, but you can purchase other equipment. After bloodline -10, the Dark Mech set will become available in NewGame+. All enemies in these bloodlines will be level 50 or up, though they will not be a challenge because the equipped gear is very high-end. Also, if you want to obtain the Omega set but don't want to enter New Game+, you can save up money and buy it WHILE IN NEGATIVE BLOODLINES, since it becomes available in the Negative bloodline store. If you haven't bought it, it will disappear from the store when you return to normal bloodlines, but if you bought it while in negative bloodlines, it will still be in your inventory and available for equipping after you return to normal bloodlines. Notes *Entering the negative bloodlines will unlock the achievement "How'd You Do That?!" ''which is worth 10pts. Also, if you reach bloodline -10, you will unlock the achievement "''Delved Too Deeply" (worth 20pts). *Negative bloodlines are a good way to earn gold quickly. Your opponents, treasure chests and gold bags will drop large amounts of gold (around 800-7,000 to begin with), and you can easily and quickly defeat your opponents thanks to your superior (Dark Mech) equipment. You can then return to normal bloodlines and spend your money. *Negative bloodlines are also a good way to level up quickly. Beating the first opponent in bloodline -1 with no prior XP will result in an advance to level 6 and level 7, if you are quick enough. *However, if you are currently in New Game+ or above, you can only access negative bloodlines by restarting Bloodline 1 to play the tutorial, which means you will lose your progress in New Game. Therefore, it is recommended to do the negative bloodlines BEFORE you enter New Game mode. ''Infinity Blade II'' In the v1.31 update, negative rebirths were added to Infinity Blade II. To enter the mode, the player must restart Rebirth 1 and keep the Infinity Blade equipped throughout the tutorial (any shield, helm, armor, or ring can be used). After defeating the first three enemies normally, Siris will reach Genno, Saydhi's Champion. After completing the super attack as instructed by the tutorial, then stabbing Genno three times, the player should ignore the combo instruction and keep slicing in ONLY one direction for about 25 seconds. Next, the player must not follow the combo instructions and instead keep dodging until he/she gets exhausted dodge. Continue doing this until you kill yourself. Upon death, instead of an option to restart the rebirth, the option will be "??????". The player must select this new option to enter the negative rebirths. In the mode, the gem set will automatically be equipped. Other items can be purchased, but not worn. You should note that in order to progress through the negative bloodlines, XP bonus requirements (present in all non-boss battles) must be completed, otherwise a check box will pop up saying "Time to go back...". Clicking this will result in the the player being kicked out of the negative bloodlines. To avoid this, the player can close the game and remove it from the multitask bar, then reload the app. The player should then be loaded before the battle. Later in the negative rebirths, Siris will need to complete two requirements in one battle. These requirements still count as XP Bonuses and still give Siris any XP and BOTH must be completed. In the negative rebirths, Raidriar is also replaced with the Classic God King from IB1. Killing the Classic God King will award you with the achievement "Anti-death" and unlock the Gem Set in positive rebirths. Even if failing to fully complete the negative rebirths mode, individual items in the Gem Set will unlock and be available to purchase for 100 gold each if you master that item during negative rebirths, and all of the gems equipped on the Gem Set will remain equipped if you enter the mode again. But note that you cannot master the gem set items with money like other items, you must gain 250,000 XP through battles in order to master an item. But you can use a Double XP (or Rare XP Gem) potion before every battle to speed-up the process. Watch your money when doing so though, potions become very expensive with each rebirth. You can also use regular exp hexagon gems instead of or in tandem with XP Potions. With the gem set you can equip 2 + 125% gems for 250% extra experience. Notes *Almost all items dropped by regular enemies and chests in the negative rebirths are gems, and the time it takes for a gem forge to be completed is one battle, regardless of how long it would normally take. (In the game, when viewing your stats, it flashes 'On Challenge Gem Forge' where your attacks and defenses are also shown) *After defeating the Classic God King, you will return back to the normal rebirths starting at Saydhi's Estate. All gold, stats, and items will remain intact, and you will be able to purchase the gem set in the store. This is the ONLY way you can obtain the Gem Set. *For apiece. If you have gems equipped in any of the gem set items, be cautious to buy them in the store BEFORE opening the gem window, or you will lose the equipped gems in that item when the gem window is closed. As long as you follow this, your gems in other items will remain intact (except those in the Worn Plate Armor, you need to remove it before fighting the Classic God King). *As long as you are wearing the full gem set, you will always have the "On Challenge Gem Forge" buff, whether you are in the negative bloodline, or in the normal rebirth system, after obtaining the gem set. *The Gem Set is highly useful in New Game+ because it takes the most XP to master out of all items in the game. This ensures your character leveling progress. It is recommended to finish negative rebirths (defeat the GodKing) before you enter New Game, as you cannot unlock the Gem set in New Game if you haven't done so yet. Gallery Blutlinie -1.PNG|Bloodline -1 in Infinity Blade I Negative_character.jpg|(Negative rebirth character wielding Gem Shard) Nega_ch2.jpg|(Negative rebirth character wielding Gem Axe) My_photo.jpg|(Negative rebirth character wielding Gem Blades) Category:Gameplay Category:Infinity Blade II Category:Infinity Blade I Category:IB2 1.3